From the Future to the Past
by special-buddy-zip
Summary: A girl from Chris’ past'future' lands in the ‘Charmed Ones’ time. But something happens and she doesn’t really remember her complete past. She doesn’t remember Chris for whom he is truly is. There is just more to them than just friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I really wish I did . . . if I had . . . then I would have already had paid for all my stuff that I wanted. But sadly I don' . . . not Charmed, but Keres is mine . . . my precious . . . otay maybe too much LOTR reference there.**

**A quick in-depth summary:**

_A girl from Chris' past(future) lands in the 'Charmed Ones' time. But something happens and she doesn't really remember her complete past. She doesn't remember Chris for whom he is truly is. There is just more to them than just friendship. But she is here for a purpose, and they need to figure that out before she is killed._

**From the Future to the Past . . . Problems are Always There.**

She was running, she knew that she couldn't stop, the bad men were right behind her, when she slammed into a hard, none moving object. She bounced off of it, and landed hard on the ground. Looking up she saw that it was a young man. She quickly scrambled back away from him in fear, forgetting the sharp rocks until it was too late, and they cut into her hands.

"Easy," he said as he hunched down next to her. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"That's what they all said before they started to hurt those people," she replied, as she shot a glance around at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm someone who has been sent to help you," he replied, glancing up over her shoulder. "Are you injured?"

"I don't know," she answered, getting to her feet. "They hit me with this weird mojo stuff that knocked me down before I took off. I don't know if I'm hurt or not. I'm running on adrenaline right now, so I could be in pain and wouldn't know about it."

He nodded, while reaching out for her arm. "Come on, I'm taking you somewhere safe."

"Safe?" She quickly pulled her arm out of his reach. "How do I know that you're not one of them?"

"Cause I'm not." He took hold of her arm as the men spotted them. "Just relax." A serious of blue and white light shiney orb things surrounded them and she let out a gasp. "It's okay." Then they weren't in the alley anymore. She opened her eyes to find them in a club of some sort. "You'll be okay, here."

"Where is here?" she asked him, glancing around, as he reached behind the bar for something. "And who are you?" She backed away from him as he started for her. His eyes narrowed as he gazed down at her. "You are one of them." She turned and tried to run, only to stumble. She went down hard. Panicking, she did the only thing that came to her mind. She turned to face him and let her body do what it always did when she wanted to get away.

Chris watched in amazement, as she vanished in a flash of bright orange lights. "I knew she could do it," he muttered, as he reached out and stopped her from moving. She came crashing down to the floor in a gasp of pain and fear. "It's okay. I'm not here to hurt you, Keres."

Her head snapped up when he used her name. "How do you know me?" she asked, as her eyes grew wide in fear. "That's not possible." She began to back away from him only to freeze as pain went through her body. She let out a hiss, as she touched her leg. "Why? Why now? Why me?"

"It is time," he said coming up to her side. "Deep down you know that." He ran a hand along her leg, checking for damage. "It's not broken, but we need a White lighter to make sure it's not that bad."

At the mention of a White lighter, she tensed up underneath him. "No, they are evil, they kill people," she said softly, causing him to look at her. "You can't trust them."

He chuckled, as he gazed up at her. "Hon, I think you're thinking about Dark lighters. Totally different thing there." He ran a hand along her arm, trying to calm her. "They tend to try to kill off White lighters."

"Oh . . . " she replied, glancing up at him. "And that's what you are."

"Yeah, that's what I am," he answered looking around. "Come on. I know of a place that's safe."

"And here's not?"

"Ahh . . . " he shot a glance around to where they were at and then he shot her a look. She had put him in her place. "You could say that we are in a somewhat safe place." He reached out for her hand. "But to make you better, I need some help and that is somewhere else."

"That's safer?" She reluctantly placed her hand in his and gave him a questioning look.

"Yeah," he replied with a smirk. "You have to learn to trust me."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's gonna happen in this life time." He simply chuckled before the white and blue orbs came again and there weren't in the club anymore.

* * *

"_Chrissy," a soft voice called, jerking a very young teenage Chris awake from a nap. He looked up to see a very young Keres standing next to him, a smile beaming across her face. "I did it. I finally did it. You want to see?"_

_Chris shot her a smile, as he sat up. _"Sure," he replied, glancing at her. "Show me what you can do."

"_Okay." She let out a sigh, as she closed her eyes and scrunched her face as she concentrated hard. Before Chris could say anything, she was gone in a flash of orange lights. Chris chuckled, as he glanced around the room, waiting for her to reappear._

"_Way, cool," he muttered, as he glanced around only to realize that she hadn't come back, like he and Wyatt had when they had first learned to orbed. "Uh-oh." He quickly got to his feet. "Mom!" He headed out the door to get his mom to help find her._

* * *

Piper looked up the moment Chris and a young woman orbed into her kitchen. "Morning," Phoebe called to them, coming into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. She nearly collided with the woman if Chris hadn't grabbed her and pulled her gently out of the way. "Hi, how are you?"

"Charmed," the woman said, as she glanced at the sisters. "Aren't they?"

"Yeah," Chris replied, as he gazed down at her. "Guys this is Keres, Keres this is Piper and Phoebe."

"Keres?" Phoebe asked him, glancing over at the young woman. She then shot her a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Keres shot her helper a look before she shot the Charmed Ones a look. "Are you sure about this?" she asked him, moving closer to his side. Chris shot her a small smile, as the energy between them began to crackle. "Some witches can't be trusted. They can turn us over."

Chris chuckled as the two Charmed Ones stopped what they were doing to turn and glance in his direction. "Awe, I'm sure," he replied, as he glanced down at her fingers. "Cause, they are "The Charmed Ones', the ultimate good ones, they won't turn anyone over to evil."

"Yeah, sure," Keres muttered, rolling her eyes and keeping an eye on the Charmed Ones. "I wouldn't put it past them. If they were out to take over the world, they could. He did. The whole, personal gain clause didn't stop him."

At her last statement, they all turned to glance at her. "He who?" Piper asked, dreading the moment she asked who the new girl Chris orbed in was talking about. "Tell us."

Keres shot her a harsh glare. "Or what, you'll freeze me?" she shot back. "I think I'll take my chances." She grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table. " I like your house. It's really old." She then left the kitchen.

The two Charmed Ones turned at the Half-White lighter who was watching Keres and the moment he turned back to glance at them he frowned. "What?" he asked them, as he reached for a piece of fruit himself.

"She's one of you," Piper said, as she pointed a finger at him. "Isn't she? She's here to kill Wyatt!"

"Keres kill Wyatt!" Chris chuckled. "Not likely. That boy has more power in his pinky than she has in her entire body."

"So then why is she here?" they all asked him.

"Good question," Chris asked. He had some things to sort out before he told the entire back story to them about whom Keres really was. He shot them a look. "I better go talk to her and make sure she doesn't get into trouble." He then quickly exited the kitchen.

"Oh, that boy is hiding something," Piper muttered, causing the others to glance over at her. "I can just feel it."

"Of course, Piper," Phoebe replied, as she picked up the piece of fruit that got a flash of a younger Chris and what appeared to be a younger Keres. They both were laughing and having a good time. It looked like they were playing with a Frisbee in the park. She dropped the fruit and shot her sister a look. "There's more to them than they're letting on."

"Like?" Paige asked, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Like feelings and other personal stuff."

"Awe . . . that kind of stuff that he didn't want us to dig up." They turned toward the door when they heard raised voices. They all caught the slap and then a bright wave of orange lights and then Chris was alone. "Ooh, that didn't go good."

"No, it didn't," Chris replied, before shooting a glance at them. "I told you guys to leave it be." Then he was gone in a wave of orbs.

**A/N: Welcome Keres . . . into the world of 'Charmed'.**

**More to come.**

**Curse it or Damn it... choice is up to you. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far. You guys are amazing, this story is really for the readers, you are out inspiration to write.**_

_**I didn't really mean for it to be confusing, if you get lost, you can always say.. What! Hang on! And I'll work better to make it more clear, but for now... Keres is from Chris's future. They know each other, so... it'll be funny to see how that'll turn out.**_

_**Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

Keres soon found herself not that far from the bridge. A smirk crossed her face as she gazed up at the bridge. She really didn't know what had drawn her to this place. A cold breeze came in from the water and she shivered. A rough voice caught her attention behind her and she turned to see a man holding a knife on a woman. She rolled her eyes at the sight. They never learned.

She rubbed her eyes as she quickly thought up something and with a mighty roar, a lion appeared not that far from the man's side. He spun around to face the large wild cat and dropped the knife. His attention on the woman forgotten. He quickly took off with the cat following him. She let them run about a few yards before she waved her hand and the cat dissolved in a puff of mist.

"Showing off?" a voice called out from behind her, and she turned to face a man dressed in all black. "That was a cheap parlor trick." He stepped closer to her, and she quickly got the sense that this man wasn't any good. He reeked off evil and dark power. Suddenly she was hit by fears she hadn't felt since she was a child. "You will know that I will get to them, young one. Nothing you or that boy will do can stop me."

"Wanna bet," she hissed through the pain, causing him to glance up to see a large polar bear standing up behind him. He waved a hand and the bear was gone. "So, my powers aren't as strong as yours. So?" She rolled as the man turned to face her. "I know more than you will ever."

"We'll see about that…" She rolled her eyes at the thought of him getting inside of her head. That just wasn't right. No one had the right to do that. She knew that Halliwells had special powers, but none like that. "In time, puppet, you'll learn to adore me."

"Oh, I really don't think so," she barked at him as she turned toward him. A wicked smirk crossed her face. "Just because I have some of the same powers as you, I'm going to be just like you?"

Darkness flooded his eyes, as he took a step toward her. "Now, child, what do you fear the worst," he said softly, causing her to glance up at him. "The loss of your entire family in that raid or the lose of the one that you love and adore. The one you can't seem to remember."

"Oh, I'm tired of playing now," she snapped, as she took a step back away from him and clapped her hands together and then threw them back at him, palms out and opened handed. His eyes grew wide as he was hit by an orange and white colored Sonic Pulse. He went flying up in the air. "No one talks about my past." She smirked as he landed hard. "Not even you, Barbas." She rolled her eyes at him. "You really should try to think of a day job."

"Insolent child!" Barbas snapped at her, causing her to snicker, before she disappeared in a wave of bright orange lights. He let out a growl as he turned to leave himself. "Mark my words, child you will be mine."

The Charmed Ones sat in the kitchen not really understanding what just happened. From what they all could figure out, she was a witch or something as powerful as one, from the future, and from Chris' future since he apparently knew her. Phoebe was trying to get around the fact that she was from the future. "Do you think that she is one of ours?" she finally asked, breaking the eerie silence, causing the other two to turn to look at her. "Well, we don't know. Chris is Piper's, and there could be more."

"Yeah, and I'm sure that she's all warm and fuzzy when it comes to us too, Phebes," Piper replied, causing her Empathic sister to wince. "Hon, you saw how she reacted around us. That's not one who's been apart of this family."

A soft jingle was the only warning they got for the arrival of Leo. "She who?" he asked as he looked over at Piper.

"A friend of Chris'," Paige filled in as she ventured forward to take the tiny toddler from Leo's arms. "You know the type. From the future, chalked full of powers and such."

A frown crossed Leo's face. "I better check with the others to make sure that this one is legit this time and not trying to hurt you or Chris." He then was gone in a rush of orbs.

"Well we at least know that he trusts here," Paige replied with a sigh, as she turned to head toward the door only to run into Keres. "Oops."

The Future girl didn't pay the Charmed Ones' any attention as she moved past them, only to stop at the door way and shoot a glance at the Toddler in Paige's arms. She shook her head before glancing around the kitchen. "Why does this place look so familiar?"

"_Cause it was the place where you died . . . _" a voice whispered into her mind, causing her to shiver. Keres quickly shook off the cold feeling and headed toward the living room. She had a feeling deep down that she had been in this house before but she couldn't remember when or for what reason. Chris had to hold the keys, somehow. She shot a glance at the pictures on the wall. She should know who they were. _"But you don't. You don't know anything. You are nothing to them . . . "_

Keres shivered again as she kept on walking. A sense came up behind her causing her to react first without thought. She called forth a lamp without even speaking for it, and it crashed into the person's head. She quickly spun around to face a fallen Chris on the floor. He looked the same as he had when he had saved her, minus the fresh cut on his forehead. "I'm so sorry . . . " she stuttered as she glanced down at him. "I didn't know that you were behind me."

Chris quickly grabbed onto her hands and held them down to her side. "Easy," he whispered to her. "You don't know the extent of all your powers right now. I don't want to be sent to my early grave, cause you can't control them."

Keres frown as those words rolled around in her mind.

* * *

_Keres came running into the wall. She finally got frustrated with it and threw out her hand only to have a thick heavy vase appeared in her hands surrounded by the orange lights. "Oops," she muttered, as she placed the vase down on the couch. _

_A soft chuckle came from behind her, causing her to spin around to face a very cheerful looking Chris. She threw up her hands at him. "Easy there, Keres," he teased, as he came up and tapped her hands. "I don't want to be sent to my early grave, cause you can't seem to control your powers just yet."_

_She let out a frustrated sigh. "Chrissy, how did you learn how to work your powers?" she asked him, as she turned to watch him walk around. "You guys all ways have control."_

"_Not always," he replied, as he came up behind her, and ran his hands along her arms. "You're over thinking it. That's something you should never do with a very active power."_

"_I don't have an active power!" She then went to rub her nose and threw out her hands. She jumped as something shattered. "What was that?"_

_Chris chuckled, as he came up to look at her. "I'd say that's an active power."_

* * *

Keres blinked up at Chris. "I'm so confused," she whispered to him, only to be shoved aside by the others. "I didn't mean to hurt him."

"Yeah, we're sure about that," Piper snapped at the girl as she reached for Chris only to come across a force field. "Wyatt!"

"It's not his," Phoebe pointed out, as she pointed to the strange coloring of it. Where Wyatt's was blue, this one was orange in color. Phoebe turned to the girl to see her concentrating on Chris. "Piper, step away from Chris."

"No, he's hurt," Piper replied as she took a step toward Chris only to have Phoebe yank her back as objects smash into the floor around the bubble that surrounded Chris "What the . . . " They all turned their head to see Keres. She looked lost and confused all at the same time.

Paige moved toward Keres. "Keres?" she called out to her. "Keres!"

"It's no use," Chris called out to them. "She's lost control of her powers." The air crackled a few seconds and the Charmed Ones turned to see her eyes roll in the back of her head before she hit the floor hard. "And now she'll sleep."

"Can you get out of there?" Phoebe asked Chris, as they all got to his feet. He simply smirked, as he drew the Charmed Sign on the force field and it disappeared in a show of sparkles. "Wow . . . that was flashy!"

"Keres was one for flashy," Chris pointed out, as he slid across the floor next to her. "But I don't understand. She shouldn't have any of these powers. Last time I saw her, she only had her moving one and the Apportation one. Not any of the ones she portrayed today."

"Like no force fields, or the un-canning urge to protect you at all costs?" Paige threw out, causing them to look over at her. "Well I'm just saying."

Keres started to move under Chris' hand and she opened her eyes. They grew wide in fear and then changed color for a moment. The Charmed Ones' froze when they heard a loud growling noise behind them and they turned to see a Tiger sitting in their living room. "I'm going to add the power to either Conjure or something close to that in her all together growing list of powers," Piper muttered, as she glanced at the tiger now moving close to her. "Nice Kitty."

**A/N: More of Keres' past and what real powers that she has revealed.**

_**More to come.**_

_**Curse it or Bless it, the choice is yours.**_


End file.
